Spoiled
by vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: A wild Leafeon encounters two annoying Pokémon at his home in Eterna Forest and doesn't quite appreciate their arrogant civilized ways. He's more than happy to teach them a little lesson about manners, up close and personal. Lemon, M Leafeon x F Glaceon/F Flareon


A lone Leafeon passed through the verdant grass in the shade under the many thriving trees home to Eterna Forest. It walked in a slow, meandering path around the wide trunks and over the knotty roots that burst from the ground, carrying on lazily but nonetheless intently scanning the surroundings. Over fallen logs and old mossy stones the creature went, eventually stopping atop a moldy stump to serve as a vantage point and surveying the expansive sea of trees. The occasional Pokémon could be seen flickering in and out of the shadows and dense undergrowth, a Beautifly going from flower to flower and feeding on their sweet nectar, a Buneary hopping around without a care in the world, a Dustox quietly fluttering onto a branch to sleep for the day. The observant Grass-Type Pokémon scanned the vast landscape painstakingly, straining its eyes until it spotted a tiny speck of purple far off.

It sprung down from the stump and raced to its target, deftly weaving in and out of trees and bushes. Quickly, it made it through the dense foliage and reached its destination where a small plant with a firm red stalk and pale-yellow leaves lay tucked between a few scraggily bushes. The strangely colored plant bended slightly under the weight of its bumpy purple berries. The Leafeon instantly recognized them as Wiki berries. The dry, tasty fruit had always been its favorite. With a swift flick of a paw, the ripe berries were knocked from the plant, freeing it of its heavy burden and letting it spring up unencumbered. The Pokémon looked around for a bit and was lucky enough to find a plant with long, wide leaves sitting nearby. A moment later, the resourceful Pokémon had the large berries wrapped in the large leaf and ready for easy carrying. It returned down the path it came, mindful not to spill the berries.

It took a while at such a slow pace to reach its destination, but the Pokémon finally made its way onto a large grassy crest that dipped sharply on the opposite side, revealing a clearing with a few scattered stones and an inconspicuous hole in the side of the small hill. It was here the creature called home. The Leafeon stepped into the clearing and crawled into its dark hole, perfectly guiding its way by memory alone. The hole descended at first but soon leveled out and lead to a dead end, a wide roomy area with a dirt floor covered with soft moss and a tiny stream of water from an unseen spring flowing by. The Pokémon paused and took in the serene sight as it had many times before, grateful of its great fortune in finding such a beautiful and resourceful home. It placed the berries down and thought for a short moment, deciding to venture out once more in search for a few more food supplies. It quickly exited the damp, dirty hole and headed back into the forest.

Not very far from where the venturesome Leafeon departed into the depths of the forest, a pair of Pokémon trudged heavily, grumbling to themselves as they scraped through woody bushes and stumbled over fallen branches. They looked as out of place as they sounded, one an ice blue color and the other a vibrant orange. The blue Pokémon muttered under its breath and finally spoke aloud to its companion.

"This is so stupid. I can't believe we've walked this far and there's still nothing to eat out here!" the Glaceon complained, huffing as it tripped on a small stone. Its companion groaned and likewise floundered.

"I know, like, where are all the Poffins and stuff? How do any of these dumb, dirty Pokémon even manage to feed themselves? Ugh," the Flareon whined.

The two walked silently from then on, the peaceful quiet of the forest punctuated only by their noisy travel and growling stomachs. To their surprise, they soon found themselves climbing over a strange hump in their path and crossed over into the clearing, the pair taken aback by the assorted stones.

"Whoa, this is really weird," said the Flareon as it drew near one of large rocks and sniffed it warily. "Maybe we should keep on walking, Elizabeth."

"Hey, wait Madalyn," the Glaceon said as she inspected the hole in the side of the crest. "I think this I smell something in here. Oh, it smells yummy, too!"

Madalyn sprung over to Elizabeth at the possibility of food and waited eagerly at the entrance as the hungry Glaceon crawled into the dirty tunnel. She paced back and forth, just as hungry as her friend was. The anxious Flareon stopped as she heard Elizabeth grunt and shift uncomfortably as she made her way back to the entrance with a bundle. She freed herself from the dirty hollow and dropped the makeshift leaf pouch, the contents spilling across the ground. Together they sniffed the berries.

"Berries? Berries suuuuuck!" Madalyn whined.

"Ugh, I know," Elizabeth said with an exasperated groan. "I don't even know what kind of dumb berries these are."

The picky pair stared unhappily at the fruit for a brief moment before relenting and devouring them all. Neither of them had the chance to taste or savor the berries as they scarfed them all down. The berries were quickly eaten, and they sat together in silence, wondering what to do next. They didn't have to think very long before they were surprised by voice ringing out.

"Uh, hello?"

They snapped their heads up to see a Leafeon on the crest, a confused look on its face. It stepped down and headed towards them, thankfully stopping before it came too close to the nervous girls. The two of them stared at the Pokémon silently, watching and waiting. They had never seen a Leafeon before, or even a wild Pokémon quite like it: it looked lean and almost sickly to them, its ribs showing, its leaves notched and somewhat wilted. Dirt and burrs speckled its tan fur down to its paws. Its eyes nervously shifted between the two of them. It looked down at their paws and saw the large leaf it had plucked earlier, ripped and covered in berry juice.

"D-did you eat my berries? Who are you two?" the Leafeon asked.

The two strangers stood silently for a few unsure seconds, and Elizabeth stepped forward, her head turned up at the Grass-Type Pokémon.

"My name is Elizabeth, and my companion is Madalyn. And you are?"

The Leafeon swallowed, taken aback by the Glaceon's tone.

"Oh, my name is Sprig," it replied.

"Sprig? What kind of a name is that?" Madalyn asked with a snort.

"I don't know," he replied blankly.

They waited for the strangely named Pokémon to elaborate, but Sprig didn't seem inclined to. Finally, Elizabeth continued speaking and walked beside the Leafeon.

"Well Sprig, Madalyn and I were passing this way, and we stumbled upon these berries in that dirty hole behind us. We ate them, of course. Mind you they weren't very good."

"But those were my berries. And you entered my den without any sort of invitation!" Sprig spoke, his brown eyes following the Glaceon as she paced around.

"How were we supposed to know someone lived in that filthy place? Besides, it wasn't like that silly name of yours was on the leaf or anything."

She smirked as she rounded behind the Leafeon, looking over it. Her gaze fell to its behind, and she quickly averted her eyes, taken by surprise by the sight of his masculine area. She had guessed he was a male from his deeper voice, but she had never seen a male's parts before. Luckily, neither Sprig or Madalyn were looking as she blushed. Gathering herself, she circled back in front of the male and sat down, closing her eyes and smiling smugly.

"That doesn't give you any right to eat what is clearly someone's gathered food. You could've easily been able to tell someone was living there by scent, too," Sprig said, his leafy tail flicking back and forth.

Both of the girls grew silent. Neither of them had any real experience or talent with sniffing things out like most other Pokémon. Elizabeth struggled to say something in retaliation when her fiery companion luckily spoke up.

"Well, we, uh, couldn't smell anything over all the dirt in your dumb hole anyway," Madalyn said with a scoff.

"Yeah, right," Elizabeth concurred, laughing. "Really though, you couldn't find any tastier berries, or at least somewhere to live that isn't an actual hole in the ground?"

"There's nothing wrong with my den, and my berries were just fine too," Sprig exclaimed. He paused and looked at her sternly. "I think it's time for both of you to leave."

"No, I think we'll be staying," Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, you can't make us leave!" Madalyn shouted at the Leafeon.

"I can and I will," he uttered with a low growl. He stepped forward and widened his stance, crouching as if ready to pounce.

The girls stepped back and glanced at each other.

"I don't think so, cause in case you didn't notice, we're Fire and Ice-type Pokémon, and we're, like, super effective against a plain ol' Grass-Type," Madalyn said matter-of-factly. Elizabeth nodded her head in approval.

"We'll see about that," Sprig muttered, before disappearing in an instant.

He struck Madalyn in the side before either of them could even open their mouths in surprise. She tumbled over and over and came to a rest near one of the large stones, groaning weakly and lying still. Elizabeth gasped at the sudden attack, struggling to make sense of what just happened. Sprig snapped his head over in her direction, and she backed up frantically, racking her brain for an idea of what to do. Finally, she closed her eyes, breathed in as deep as she could, and let out an Icy Wind. She strained and pushed all the air out of her lungs, then opened her eyes, expecting to see a snow-covered Leafeon on the ground before her. All she saw instead was small patch of frost and Madalyn on the ground beyond it. Something flashed out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head just in time to see a blur of green crash into her side.

The forest swirled around her as she rolled across the clearing and came to a dizzying halt. Her vision swam, her side ached, and she didn't have the strength to stand. She could do nothing as Sprig's quiet footsteps grow closer. She gripped her eyes shut and braced for another assault. His teeth clamped down on the skin of her neck, and she yelped in fear, expecting him finish her off. Instead, he lifted her up with a grunt and carried her by the nape of her neck to the center of the clearing like a mother would her kit. He plopped her down and walked over to get Madalyn. Elizabeth breathed in and out and tried to stay calm. She had been so sure he was gonna do her in; now she had no idea what he was going to do to them. She couldn't run away and leave Madalyn behind even if she had the energy to. She'd just have to sit and wait. She didn't have to wait long for Sprig to return carrying Madalyn as he had her. He dropped her next to the Glaceon and stepped away. Elizabeth crawled over to her and looked her over. She didn't look very hurt and seemed afraid more than anything, her eyes screwed shut and tears running down her face as she whimpered quietly. Elizabeth forgot sometimes her friend was a fair bit younger than her and not as mature as herself. She moved closer and licked her tears away, hoping it'd make her feel better.

Sprig had stepped behind them to take a little breather and look over his victory. He'd never been very violent or aggressive, but he knew when to stand his ground and take action. You had to if you wanted to live very long in the wild. He couldn't just let the two of them walk all over him and run him out of his den. Luckily, the fight was over before it really began, and he didn't need to hurt them more than he'd like. He had expected more out of them, but now that he was comfortable to observe them, they didn't seem like the type to know much about fighting. He walked closer to them and watched as they lay together, shivering and sniffling quietly. Their coats were covered sparsely in twigs and leaves but were nonetheless bright and full. They were well fed, overweight even. Sprig had seen a few other Glaceon and Flareon before, but they were always thin and stringy, not at all like the full bellies and plump behinds in front of him. It dawned on him they must be some trainer's Pokémon gone for a lark in the forest. That would explain their arrogant behavior and inability to smell or fight.

_They must be spoiled rotten_, he thought. _Probably have never had to feed or help themselves a day in their lives_.

In the middle of his thoughts, Sprig caught a sudden hint of a strange yet somehow familiar scent and looked around before realizing it came from them, specifically their lower regions. He looked down at their rumps and saw their pink, puffy slits. He leaned closer and sniffed, taking in the mixture of both of their feminine scents. He'd never been this close to any female's behind or been able to bask in their heady aroma before. Already, he could feel his manhood begin to stir and grow heavy. An idea came to him, and he grinned as he cleared his throat to catch the girls' attention.

"You two have been pretty rude to me today, isn't that right?" he questioned.

They looked back at him, still shuddering with tears in their eyes.

"Isn't that right?" he repeated loudly.

They shook their heads vigorously and scooted closer together.

"So, I think it's time the both of you were taught some manners," he said with a grin. "I think we'll start with you, Elizabeth."

The girls' eyes widened, and Madalyn began to whimper again. Elizabeth whispered into her ear to try and calm her but to no avail. Sprig's shadow fell upon her, and she looked up to meet his gaze. She attempted to stand, but he stopped her.

"No, your fine where you are. Turn your head back, if you would."

Elizabeth tried her hardest to fight back her tears, trying to be strong for Madalyn. She motioned for her to move over to the side. She didn't want her to be to close for whatever it was that Sprig meant to do. She faced forward and screwed her eyes shut, once again bracing for the finishing blow.

Just as before, one didn't come. She opened her eyes as the Leafeon's weight pressed against her back and his legs slid next to her own. His warm breath danced across the back of her neck, making her shiver. She could feel his taut muscles as he lay on top of her while he pressed and squeezed her much softer body all over. She felt stupid for mistaking his lean but athletic appearance for weakness. Sprig, on the other hand, felt more excited than he'd ever been. He never imagined a female's body could feel like this, so pudgy and supple. He explored her with his paws and shivered as he ran them over her cold, smooth belly and legs and prodded her round ass. He felt as if he could fall asleep on top of her. By now, his manhood had already expanded out of its sheath, ready to explore the insides of the pillowy Pokémon underneath him. He laid his head next to her own and gripped her sides with his forelegs, preparing himself.

Before Elizabeth could wonder what he was doing, she jumped with a surprised yelp as she felt something warm touch her lower lips. Anything she could say was halted as Sprig licked her cheek slowly, squeezed her tightly, and traced the tip of his cock up and down her icy, sensitive slit. She could feel his deep laughter within his chest as she squeaked from the sensation of his warm rod teasing her and sending jolts of excitement up her spine. Soon, she was thoroughly wet, her lips dripping with her feminine liquids. Sprig pushed past her lips and into her slightly, testing how tight she was. He could tell she was gonna need some stretching. He pushed in and out slowly, letting her body take its time to adjust to his size. Elizabeth was still reeling at the thought of a male inside her. She knew what sex was of course, but she never expected to have it like this. She moaned aloud as he pushed deeper into her and could feel her pussy stretching and twitching around his hot member. Her body tingled as he explored her, and she wondered just how much more he could fit inside her. She suddenly gasped in pleasure as she felt his cock push against her cervix and send a shock through her body. Sprig hummed happily, his dick hilted inside of her slick, frigid vagina.

He began to thrust, slow and easy. The Glaceon groaned as his big, hot cock slipped in and out of her, sliding against her sensitive walls. Sprig drooled and shuddered with his tongue hanging out, loving the shocking sensation of her ice-cold pussy squeezing his dick all over. He began to speed up, pushing faster into her slickened tunnel. Elizabeth huffed as he rocked her back and forth and crashed against her. Her fluids leaked out and drenched his crotch, speeding his movements and making a wet, satisfying slap as he smacked against her cushy ass. He grunted as he felt her frosty walls squeeze him harder and almost take his breath away. She was getting close, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Sprig shifted his grip around her chest, spread his rear legs, and began to fuck her with all his might. Elizabeth shouted raggedly as Sprig's dick smashed against her cervix over and over. Her legs shook as the tingling sensation in her crotch grew, and her pussy gripped his cock tighter, desperate to keep him inside of her. Sprig's hips moved like a flash, his balls slapping loudly against her rump. He could barely keep up his pace as she constricted around him, her fluids starting to spill out rapidly. He leaned forward and whispered into Elizabeth's ear hoarsely:

"So, will you be a good girl now?"

"Yes! Yes, I'll be good, I promise!" she yelled.

Sprig smiled then grit his teeth, slowed down, and thrust deeply, his cock beginning to swell. Elizabeth could feel his burning member twitch and spasm as he pushed deep into her and cried out as she was pushed over the edge, her cunt clamping down and choking his cock for all it was worth and her frosty liquids erupting onto their crotches and the grass below them. Sprig cried out as well as her walls collapsed around his engorged manhood, squeezing almost painfully tight and preventing him from pulling out very far at all. He closed his eyes and, with a last few thrusts, let out all of the stress and anger he had pent up inside as he shot rope after rope of his hot seed deep into her, moaning as his euphoria swelled. Elizabeth shuddered ecstatically from her head to her paws, from her trembling labia to the quaking cum-filled depths of her womanhood. They gasped and sputtered as Sprig continued to unload his balls into her pussy as it milked him with a mind of its own, pulling and squishing his throbbing member erratically. Elizabeth never thought it'd be like this, hot, thick cum shooting as if without end into her deepest, most private area, and spreading a pleasant warmth throughout her cold body.

They soon grew tired, and Sprig laid his weight on her back and licked her face contentedly all the while still pumping his cock in and out. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth emanating from her stuffed cunt and the fading high of her orgasm. Sprig finally stopped throbbing and grew still, and he tried to catch his breath, enjoying the dying twitches of her carnal tunnel. He couldn't help but shiver as he lay on top of the ice-cold Pokémon, his spent, sensitive cock lodged in her chilly pussy. The satisfied Glaceon smiled at him and took the opportunity to lick his face as a thank you. After a while, Sprig regretfully picked himself up and slowly slid his flaccid member out from her, both grunting at the sensitiveness of their parts. Elizabeth whined at the loss of his girth inside her but was content to be filled with his seed and its warmth and weight. Sprig looked at the trail of jizz seeping from her puffy lips, proud of his work.

It was only then that either of them finally noticed Madalyn sniveling quietly just a foot or so away. Elizabeth shuffled over as best as she could and licked her face, trying to reassure her. She hadn't thought about it, but Madalyn, childish as she was, probably had no idea what was going on at all. From the bewildered look on her face, Sprig assumed the same. He walked behind her and noticed her slit had become drenched and dripped onto the ground, and her needy scent filled the air.

_I guess she didn't know what was happening, but her body sure did_, Sprig thought with a smirk. He could feel his slick member start to throb at the enticing smell and the sight of her wanting pussy. After all, she still needed to be taught her manners.

Elizabeth stopped licking Madalyn to watch as Sprig stepped over her and laid down, massaging her like he did with Elizabeth earlier. A moan slipped past his lips as he fondled the warm Pokémon's curvy figure. Her thick fur and fluffy mane felt so soft and radiated a soothing heat, warming his body and replacing the chill from Elizabeth's cold aura. Madalyn whimpered uneasily as he squeezed her all over, but she went quiet when he leaned forward and licked her on cheek as Elizabeth resumed as well. Madalyn wasn't sure what was going on and was still a bit scared, but Sprig's easy touch and weight on her back did feel very consoling to the wary Flareon. With her comforted, Sprig readied himself and pressed his stiff dick to her swollen lips, grinning at the sound of her innocent gasp. He licked her face soothingly before she could begin to whine again and pushed into her, forcing himself to hold back and keep from plunging into her without restraint. Slowly, he slipped into her, stretching her simmering folds, her hot insides quickly warming him. Already slick from Elizabeth and his juices, it wasn't quite as difficult to push inside her as it had been with the Glaceon. Madalyn trembled underneath him, overwhelmed by the new, incredible feelings surging through her body from the endowed Leafeon's exploration. Before long, he reached her cervix and hilted inside her.

Sprig started to thrust weakly, letting the inexperienced Flareon beneath him get used to his size. She moaned quietly as he massaged her warm, wet walls back and forth. He chocked back a grunt as her pussy began to twitch around his veiny rod. He was still sensitive from his first lovemaking session, and he knew he wouldn't last as long as he did then. He had to be quick if he wanted to make her cum with himself. He gripped her chest close and began to thrust harder. Madalyn yelped, taken by surprise by his strength as he forced his cock into her. In and out he pushed, his toned, muscular hips smacking against her soft, shapely ass. His cock bashed against her cervix and filled her tunnel over and over, pushing her forward with each thrust. She shook as his thrusts sent shockwaves up and down her back, tears flowing from her eyes uncontrollably because of the overwhelming sensation. Elizabeth continued to lick them away, trying not to be too envious of her companion. Madalyn's pussy eagerly contracted along his length as he sped up, squeezing his rigid member and coaxing his precum into her innermost areas. Before long, Sprig began to pant, not from exhaustion, but the great heat seeping from her womanhood. Her cunt was like a sauna, its heat just shy of unbearable but incredible feeling. He never would've thought fucking her could feel so exciting and relaxing at the same time. Still, he had a job to do, and he had to get it done.

He surprised Madalyn once more when he spread his legs and sped up again, his cock plunging into her even faster than before and his balls hitting her bouncy ass almost painfully. She cried out with each thrust, her walls trembling around him as he stretched and scraped against them. Her fluids began to wash over his throbbing cock and spilled onto his crotch and the ground, the heated liquid steaming in the cool forest air. She couldn't control herself now, shuddering and sputtering as she neared orgasm. He tried his best to catch his breath and speak without ceasing his assault.

"Will you be a good-"

"I'll be good! Oh, I'll be good! Ohhh…" she interrupted.

Sprig grit his teeth once again and thrusted with all his might into the shapely female beneath him, his swelling cock stretching her burning pussy to new limits just as it began to clutch and hug his rod with newfound strength. With a few more thunderous thrusts, they both cried out in ecstasy and came as one, each blasting their fluids onto the other. Madalyn's cunt convulsed around Sprig's pulsing shaft, squeezing it for dear life and squirting a torrent of her feminine juices onto the ground in a steamy puddle. Sprig closed his eyes and grunted as she gripped him like a vice, welcoming his cum as his enlarged cock shot a stream of his thick, viscous seed into her like a fire hose. Madalyn's vision swam and she drooled as his cock rubbed every part of her sensitive pussy and pumped a seemingly endless stream of cum into her ravenous cunt, his seed feeling oddly cool and refreshing to a Fire-type Pokémon like her. His jizz swished and sloshed in her vagina as his thrusts pushed her back and forth. She shook as he pushed and dumped more and more of his spunk inside her, the heavy liquid filling her greedy pussy to the brim and somehow pushing her orgasm to even greater heights. Elizabeth could only watch in silent awe as they shook in complete rapture and still managed to fuck each other so powerfully.

They soon became overwhelmed by fatigue, Sprig collapsing on top of the half-awake female below him. It took all the energy he had to keep from passing out as he lay on Madalyn and buried his face into her warm, puffy mane, her squishy, curvaceous body a perfect pillow. She likewise could barely keep from falling asleep even as Sprig's big manhood still penetrated and beat inside of her and continued to spurt ropes of cum into her quivering pussy. Sprig lapped at Madalyn's cheek sleepily, earning a happy giggle from the tired girl. They lay there and caught their breath as they waited for their genitals to finish embracing each other.

After a minute or so, Sprig finally worked up the effort to break away from her, both gasping at their heightened sensitivity. Madalyn moaned, enjoying how his sticky seed brimmed and trickled lightly past her nether lips. The spent Leafeon stepped back and dropped down on his rear, watching the two satisfied females snuggle together in the dying light of the sunset, their overflowing pussies fluttering as they touched each other. He figured they were as tired as he was, but their owner was probably missing them. He sighed and stood back up, turning to walk to his den.

"Well, I guess you two should be getting back to your owner now," he said over his shoulder. Just before he shuffled into the entrance, Elizabeth called out.

"Sprig, wait!"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"We can't go back," she said in a low voice. "Our trainer took us to the edge of the forest last night and left us without saying anything . . . I don't think he wants us anymore."

The pampered Pokémon both sat in silence and stared down at their paws until Madalyn lifted her head sheepishly.

"C-could we stay with you, please?" Madalyn asked. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

The two girls looked at Sprig, their eyes wide and brimming with tears. They huddled together and tried to stay calm, yet they shivered and whimpered all the same. Sprig's gaze shifted from their sad faces to their glazed, dripping slits, and he smiled.

"Alright, you two can stay with me," he said with a sigh as he walked over. "Now, you're going to have to listen to me and do as I say, okay? It'll be tough to get used to living in the wild but I'm sure we can do it together."

The girls grinned and jumped up only to fall down; they were still too drained from their lovemaking. Sprig laughed and helped them up, propping them onto their shaky feet with his shoulder.

"Here, let's go to the den and get some sleep," he said.

With one of them on both of his sides, he guided the tired girls down into his home. It was difficult for them to shuffle in one by one exhausted as they were, but they powered through and entered the comfortably sized main room. They all took the opportunity to drink from the spring that trickled through. They had their fill and lay down on the soft moss bedding. Sprig sighed contentedly as Elizabeth and Madalyn snuggled close to him on each side, their heat and cold washing over him in soothing waves as their soft bodies pressed against him.

"So, are we, uh, mates now?" Madalyn asked Sprig with a yawn.

"I guess we are," he replied with a chuckle. Madalyn giggled as he nuzzled and licked her face. Elizabeth huffed purposefully loud on his other side and flicked her tail back and forth, making sure to tap Sprig's leafy tail. He grinned as he turned to the jealous Glaceon and nuzzled her too, earning himself a thankful lick on the cheek. Sprig and his mates each yawned and cuddled together, letting sleep take them away.

* * *

Over a month had passed since their first encounter with the strange Leafeon in the forest and Elizabeth and Madalyn had undergone a transformation. They learned much quicker than Sprig would have ever thought they could; they memorized almost all the trails and berry plant locations within a day, could catch Buneary and other prey reliably after a few tries, and always made sure to listen to him. They proved themselves very capable of living in the wild and found they quite liked it there, especially with Sprig. It wasn't as comfortable or easy as their old home but being with someone who cared made up for it.

On a day like the one when they first met, the trio made their way to a nearby cluster of a berry plants. Sprig had hoped to stock up a bit on berries just in case. The path was thick with prickly briars and took them over piles of broken boulders and gnarled roots. It was tiring work to pass through, but Sprig and the girls were up for it. That's what Sprig thought until he heard them both sit down with a thud and groan behind him. He stopped and turned to see them both lying on their sides panting, their newly swollen bellies touching.

"C'mon guys, we have to keep going if we're going to reach the berries before noon," he said. "And it is important you two keep fit even when you're pregnant."

"But it's such a long way and we have to climb over all of these rocks and stupid trees, Sprig," Elizabeth whined as she rubbed her belly.

"And the briars keep catching in our fur and our feet hurt!" Madlyn said with groan, pointy leaves and twigs sticking out of her mane and tail.

"Can we just go home?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know . . . "

"Please?" the two soon-to-be mothers begged in unison with their big eyes and pouty frowns.

"Well, I guess so," he said, trying in vain to hide his smile. Elizabeth and Madalyn cheered happily, heaved themselves up, and thanked him with a lick on the cheek each.

"I sure do spoil you two," he said with a laugh. "You both go on home and I'll go pick up the berries."

He nuzzled both of his mates one last time before sending them on their way. He couldn't help but stare as they clumsily climbed over the stony path, their fat asses swaying hypnotically all the while. Only after they passed out of view did Sprig finally snap out of it. He turned back ahead and raced off to the berries, eager to hurry home and teach his mates another important lesson.


End file.
